Guardian of Olympus
by Dane S. Porter
Summary: Percy is left broken hearted by Annabeth and decides to become the Guardian of Olympus R/R not much good at summarys please read first story ever. I would also like to hear some ideas as well please PM or review. This will be Percadite for those that don't know.


**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters and places.**

Percy Jackson woke up to a bright, sunny day in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

_Apollo must be happy today_, he thought as he rolled out of bed to get dressed.

He shrugged out of his sea green pyjamas and slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans, his favourite Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of worn out Nikes. As he was about to leave there was a knock at his cabin door, walking over to open it he saw it was the love of his life (thank you Aphrodite) and girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She replied "Uh…Percy can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." He answered, gesturing inside his cabin.

She walked inside and sat down on his bed, there was a moment of silence while Annabeth thought of a way to tell him the reason she came here, in the end she decided to just tell him straight out.

"Percy I….I no longer love you the way you love me. I'm so sorry." She whispered looking into his trying to gauge his reaction.

"You… You what?" He choked out, disbelief written clearly on his face.

She tried to walk towards him but he took a step back spun on his heel and bolted for the door. Once out of there he ran, ignoring the calls of the other campers until he found himself on the beach. Crushed and not knowing what else to do he simply sunk down to the sand and stared out over the ocean. A while later, it could have been minutes or hours he didn't know or care, he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling around expecting to find Chiron or Annabeth he was pleasantly surprised to see his father.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Poseidon looked at his son with a mixture of pride and sympathy. "Zeus sent me to get you." He replied. "he wants to reward you for your help in the Giant War."

"I see." Percy said. "Well let's go then."

Poseidon smiled and flashed them both to the throne room then went to sit in his throne, Percy bowed first to his father and the to his uncle Zeus.

"Young hero, we have asked you here to reward you for your help in destroying the giants and putting Gaia back to sleep." Zeus grumbled. "What is it you desire?"

Percy looked around the room at all the Olympians, thinking on what he wanted when his thoughts turned to Riptide. Grinning, he brought out his pen then he looked at Zeus who was frowning.

"My Lord, I wish to become the immortal Guardian of Olympus." He said grinning all the while.

Zeus sat back in his throne having a mental conversation with the other Olympians, Poseidon was grinning like a loon while most of the had small smiles their faces, Ares and Zeus being the exception.

"Very well, we will grant your wish, Perseus." Zeus said, then he began to chant while Poseidon looked on with pride.

_I, Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Heavens in full view of 11 Olympian witnesses, grant Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Lord of the seas, with immortality. May he bear it's burden with honor, courage and pride._

Once finished, Zeus sat back in his throne watching as Percy began glowing with golden light. Percy could feel himself growing taller, which felt like getting stretched on a rack, and stronger. When it was over he stood at 6'3" as opposed to his previous height of 5'5" and he had perfectly chiseled body in the shape of an 8 pack, perfect pecs and large biceps. His tan skin had a bronze-ish glow to it, his messy black hair had a lustrous sheen and his sea green eyes had a piercing quality to them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aphrodite looking at him strangely.

He turned to Zeus and spoke in a rich, smooth voice. Thank you, My Lord."

**A/n this is my first attempt criticism is welcome but not over the top guys. I may continue this if I get enough good reviews thank you **


End file.
